


Confessions

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Shulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Egil, I…” He licked his lips, wringing his hands together as his nerves flared. “I’m trans.”
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Past Arglas/Egil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Shulk trans Shulk trans Shulk--

Shulk had come to the decision to tell Egil he was trans, but there was just one little problem. He knew how the people of Bionis would react, had told plenty of them and understood how the Bionis in general felt towards being transgender. An overall positive place, Shulk had to say…

But the Machina, the people of Mechonis… He had no clue how they felt about it all. Not one had mentioned the thought of being transgender, and he was starting to wonder if the Machina even had the concept…

What if they didn’t? What if Egil looked at him confused when he said something? What if they did but the Machina didn’t look positively upon being trans? What if Egil was disgusted with him?

The fear nearly kept him from speaking when he was in front of him.

“Egil, I…” He licked his lips, wringing his hands together as his nerves flared. “I’m trans.”

Egil said nothing at first, simply nodding. “I see, thank you for sharing that fact with me. Do you need anything else?”

“Huh?” He blinked a few times. “You’re not shocked or upset or anything?”

Egil shook his head. “I never had a thought about your gender in my mind before, so I wasn’t shocked. There used to be plenty of transgender Machina, before Zanza attacked, as well, so there was no need for me to be upset.”

“I…” Shulk almost felt embarrassed by his earlier worries. “I see.”

“Thank you for sharing the fact with me, though, Shulk.” His voice was a bit softer, as if he was trying to cheer up Shulk when he saw the look on his face. “I’m glad you felt you could trust me enough to tell me.”

“Egil…” Shulk smiled a bit, moving to sit next to him. “I… I’m glad you reacted well. I was so afraid you’d hate me for it, or not know what I meant and I…”

He couldn’t stand to imagine either of those any longer. After they had come to that understanding, that would have just been heartbreaking… 

Leaning against his arm, he sighed. “I guess I should have trusted you more, I was so worried about how you would react.”

“I understand, it can be… nerve wracking, sharing something so personal about yourself with someone.” Egil pat his head. “...Say, Shulk, have I ever told you about how I felt about Arglas?”

“Huh?” He blinked a few times. “He was your friend, wasn’t he?”

“Yes, he was my friend and…” Egil closed his eyes as he pulled his hand away. “I was in love with him.”

“In love with…” His heart squeezed. “Egil, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize…”

“It’s alright.” Egil looked at him, a small smile on his face. “You shared something so important with me, I felt I should do the same.”

“I’m still sorry, Zanza took the man you loved from you and…”

“He took the first man I ever loved, and almost took the man I would later come to love just as much.” Egil spoke and the gears in Shulk’s head began to turn as a hand rested on his cheek. “But he didn’t take you from me, not in the end.”

“Egil…” He placed his hand over Egil’s, cheeks going red. “I…”

“I love you, Shulk. I… didn’t know if I should say anything, but if there was a time, I suppose now is the time.” He looked away, flustered. “Ah, perhaps you should forget what I just said, I--”

“Egil…” Shulk reached out and it was his turn to put a hand on Egil’s cheek. “I’m glad you told me, I love you, too.”

Egil’s eyes widened for a moment. “You…?”

“Mmhmm…” Shulk moved to sit on his knees. “If you love me, and I love you, maybe we could…”

“Start dating…?” Egil seemed to be steaming a bit, white clouds escaping his mouth as he spoke. A sign of an embarrassed Machina…? “I would… I would like that, very much.”

Shulk chuckled a bit, planting a kiss on the corner of Egil’s lips. “I would like it, too.”


End file.
